


Soulmarks and Angel Wings

by WhatButAVillain



Series: Demons Don't Have Soulmates [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: According to wikipedia, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angelic Lore, Gen, How Crowley Fell, M/M, Other, Why Aziraphale is a Principality, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Demons don't have soulmates but Angels do and Demons were Angels once. Everyone says they burned away when they Fell from Grace. But what does that mean for their angel counterparts?





	1. Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one and the other parts are coming slowly. It will be dealing with How Crowley Fell, a bit of basic angelic lore, Aziraphale's status as an angel, and the soulmates or lack of soulmates of occult and ethereal beings. This is unbetaed. If you are interested feel free to reach out.

Humans have soulmates. Humans don’t know they have soulmates. Angel's have soulmates too. They do know. Not who their soulmates is, their soulmark is located on their back between their wings. They cant see the name of their intended themselves. This is one reason Angel's habitually groom each others wings. Not only is it an act of camaraderie but the hope is their grooming partner of the moment will know their intended by their name. 

For Angel's the act of finding their soulmate is a perfunctory act. As beings of love they dont really distinguish between the love for their brothers, or sisters Angels are basically sexless with little to no primary or secondary sex characteristics, and their soulmate. 

Demons don’t have soulmates. They burned away with their pure wings when they fell screaming in agony like so many falling stars. No one would know if they did either as they do not allow others to touch, groom or otherwise interact with their wings and therefore do not turn their backs to their fellows. Therefore any soulmark that demons may or may not have are rendered rather moot since no one will ever see them. Add in the fact that demons are incapable of feeling such positive emotions as Love means that demons do  _ not _ have soulmates. 

Having said all this, this is the story of soulmates. Those who have them and those who do not and maybe even those who do not know they have them. 

In the beginning, it’s a rather cliche way of starting a story isn’t it. Let’s try again. 

Before the beginning, a little better but not quite there. 

In the timelessness before Time, there we are, there was Peace in the Heavens. The sort of Peace that only exists when Conflict hasn’t even been invented yet. And not for some time. Time being a thing that also does not yet exist. The angels in the before were entirely of Love. An all consuming Love for all their brethren and most importantly for God.

So, the idea of soulmates took a more vague shape for the firstborn race. Beings of Love after all love all things and so the concept of what a soulmate was or was meant to be at least went just over their adorably fluffy heads. Angel soulmates are meant to ground, to anchor each other in reality and to be a source of Peace and companionship for one another. When there are ten, ten million angels, finding a good companion can be troublesome. And getting lost in the crowd is rather inevitable. Angel soulmates are meant to prevent that. 

It was a lovely not day when the angels were created, day having not been invented yet, there was simply the eternal radiance of God to light the ethereal darkness. The angels were created mostly in small groups fashioned and formed individually from the Light of God and then life given to them in batches of tens and hundreds.

First came the Seraphim with their six great wings. Next came the Cherubim of four wings and their four faces to watch the four directions. After them came the  Ophanim, the Thrones, great wheels these are upon which God rested and formed the Throne of the Almighty. These were made to Serve the Almighty in Her heaven. When these had been formed God created those who would be to rule over the spirits of Heaven. The Dominions, the angel Lords who oversee the acts of all those below them. Principalities, the Princes of the Angels to guide and give knowledge to those that were to be. Next were the Powers, great warriors that fight the forces of evil and cast them into obscurity. Finally came those who would watch, guard, and protect those who would come in the Great Plan. The Virtues responsible for all such miracles that would come in the Time to be. Then came the Archangels, chief amongst the hoards of angels to come, they guide the hosts. After came the whole host of angels, those that guide and protect and are the soldiers of the Lord. 

It wasn’t precisely day when the angel’s began to congregate in small groups to discuss , whatever it is that angels typically discuss, and groom their beautiful wings. Gadreel was currently sitting with Semyaza, Usiel, and Rosier. 

“What are you each assigned to?” Semyaza asked finally. 

“I’m set to begin working on the miracle of Light forming the gases that will be something called stars.” Usiel told her.

“I’ve got nebulas after you and I just don’t understand it,” Gadreel said as Usiel meticulously straightened the feathers of his wings. “It’s a gas but it glows. And in so many different colors. Nebula. I just can’t see it.”

“I think that’s the point we aren’t supposed to be seeing it. The Almighty will provide the direction and we shall see it when it is made,” Semyaza told him his fingers slowly running through Rosier’s feathers.

“And obviously it will be beautiful and made for us to love. Who else would it be for?” Rosier asked distractedly.

“I don’t know but She’s keeping something from us. After all I was talking to Mesriel and she got orders for some sort of living thing called a duck. So there is something in the works that She hasn’t told anyone about,” Gadreel insisted.

“You have a name on your back, Gadreel.” Usiel said in an attempt to change the subject while running his fingers through the feathers of Gadreel’s wings.

“What is the name?” Gadreel questioned intrigued. 

“Aziraphale. I don’t know an Aziraphale. Do you?” Usiel said looking to the other two who both shook their heads. “Do we all have names on our backs?”

“Yours has, Rosier, Sandalphon.” Semyaza told her quietly. 

“You have someone called Gabriel.” Gadreel told Semyaza.

“You have a name called Ligur on you.” Rosier told Usiel. “That doesn’t sound very angelic.”

“I told you She had something planned.” Gadreel said smugly. “What does it mean?” Gadreel asked after a moment of silent contemplation. 

“I don’t know.” Semyaza replied while the others just shook their heads.

“Well She is the Almighty. She doesn’t have to share Her plans with us,” Usiel reminded him. 

“I know that. I’m just curious. It’s so exciting. So many new things She has planned. I’m just eager.” Gadreel said twisting around to face Usiel. 

“Well try to contain your enthusiasm, here come the Princes.” A sharp tug on his feathers had Gadreel sitting up to attention. 

“It is time to get to work. Please report to your assigned positions. The Almighty wishes to make an announcement.” One frazzled looking Angel approaching them said ushering them to stand and move on. 

“All is well, Principality.” Semyaza replied calmly. “We shall proceed presently. Thank you for your attention.” Giving a stiff nod the Angel rushed away without another word. “Let’s go. Places, Friends. It is time.” And with that the group of four stands and separates into their respective roles: Seraphim, Virtue and angel with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts. 

It was after the creation that things started to go wrong. When mankind had been created and God commanded her firstborn to serve and to love the secondborn as they love Her, grumblings began among every rank of angel in the Heavens. Why should the Firstborn serve the second? Led by a Seraphim called Lucifer, the rebellious gathered together to complain. Unlike when the angels had previously gathered, there was no familiar grooming or sense of camaraderie. 

It was somewhere in the middle of Lucifer’s speech that Gadreel realized that he was definitely in the wrong place. He didn’t actually have that big a problem with the secondborn. It was just that Semyaza had been passing with Lucifer and asked him to follow them. Semyaza the Seraphim. Why would she have led him astray? But it would be dangerous to leave at the moment. The group had been growing ever more violent with each word that Lucifer spoke. Leaving could get him attacked. Gadreel swallowed thickly. This was wrong. He asked questions all the time but the kinds of questions being put forth here were beyond what he could fathom.  _ Why follow God? Why should She be in charge?  _ Deep in his heart Gadreel ached to hear his brothers and sisters cheering for such blasphemy. But when Semyaza looked his way with a maniacal smile on her face and eyes wide in ecstasy, Gadreel smiled along and nodded his head. 

When the Seraphim and Powers gathered around and surrounded the assembly with swords raised and condemnation on their tongues, Gadreel began to panic. This was not what he had planned for his afternoon. Soon enough he was trying to get out of the gathered assembly and back to his fellow Watchers. Except there was a group of Watchers gathered right in front of him. And suddenly shouts and the clang of weapons as fighting started. The rebellious assembly being pushed to the edge of the Heavens and soon they were Falling. In the mass panic of limbs and feathers there was no hope of getting any air under their wings to lift them into the ethereal planes before the crash into sulphur and brimstone. When Gadreel comes to it is to the sound of screams and weeping. Opening his eyes he sees far above him the gates of Heaven, locked and guarded. Sitting up he sees the rest of the violent assembly gathered some screaming profanities against God, some weeping, and all of their feathers blackened and scorched. Gadreel reached around to his own wings to see his accents turned to scales and a heavy weight around his shoulders of a serpent. He refuses to scream. He refuses to cry despite the unfairness. He wasn’t involved. Those words were not his words. Those thoughts not his thoughts. And those questions not his questions. 

Numbness and an empty hollow feeling began to suffuse through Gadreel’s chest encompassing his whole body with a cold chill and then a burning heat centered in his soulmark and radiating down until even the feathers feel like they are burning. Bringing his wings around in front of him Gadreel sees disheveled black instead of scorched white and begins to straighten his wings like he sees the others around him doing. Asking for help never even occurs to him. They did this to him and he can’t bring himself to expect or ask for that comraderie from them yet. It will be a long time until he realizes that none of the Fallen seek out or accept that companionship. None can bring themselves to let another touch their shame-filled feathers. 

Soon enough a pair of feet stop in front of him. Looking up Gadreel sees Semyaza standing before him, her once beautiful accents beginning to fester and rot and a cloud of flies gathered about her head instead of her halo. “Semyaza,” He began only to be interrupted.

“No. Beelzebub. We don’t deserve Her names any longer, Crawly.” Beelzebub tells him as Usiel and Rosier gather behind her. “Hastur and Dagon will show you around. Welcome to Hell.” She finishes pulling him to his unsteady feet.


	2. Eden and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel Aziraphale meets a demon and receives his orders for the Earth outside the Garden.

It was a lovely day in the Garden when the serpent arrived near the Eastern Gate. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue even the direction the serpent came from would have been the most normal thing in the newly created world coming from inside the garden. However, this was not a normal serpent. This was a demon. And it was coming from  _ inside Her Garden _ . The angel of the Eastern Gate a Cherubim at the moment gave a start, his gaze flicking from the scene outside the Garden Gate and to the serpent-rapidly-turning-man several times in quick succession, confusion fluttering on his face and then coming to rest there. And then the Demon spoke. It was not a common conversation but one that did not feel nearly as weighty as it would end up being. It began with an observation and ended with the angel lifting his wings to shelter the former snake from the first raindrops. And a demon felt a little flutter of something start in his chest and settle somewhere in the area of his stomach.

Crawley the demon had introduced himself as and it was only after the serpent had left that Aziraphale realized he had not introduced himself back. Terribly rude of him of course but is politeness expected when dealing with a demon? Surely not. He can be forgiven this slight oversight. It’s not as if they were going to be running into each other often after all. With Mankind cast out of the Garden, there was very little reason for a Garden to exist at all.

“Aziraphale, Guardian of The Eastern Gate, Greetings.” A voice rang out from somewhere above and behind Aziraphale’s left shoulder causing him to jump.

“Oh, ah...Hello. Seraphiel, was it? What, ah...what can I help you with today.” Aziraphale responded turning and looking up at the angel gently hovering above the Garden Gate, her six wings beating in time to keep her aloft. Subsequently this required Aziraphale to keep his head tilted back at an odd angel and strain his neck.

“Aziraphale, we are pleased with your work but the Garden is being destroyed and there is no use for a Cherub Guardian any longer. Close up the Gate and report back to Heaven. You shall be rewarded for your diligence and Guard the Gates of Heaven.” Seraphiel responded not unkindly.

“Oh. Oh but, Seraphiel... What is to happen to the rest of the world outside the Gates? There are demons about and the Humans are out there almost defenseless.” Aziraphale asked stalling for time.

“An angel will be selected to watch over humanity from the ground. One of the Powers I believe would be able to be spared. Though it will be difficult for them being away from their brethren. Perhaps a rotating cycle of angels would not go amiss. But these are questions for the Dominions to sort out. We of the Upper ranks are most concerned with the happenings in the Heavens. As you should be, Aziraphale.” Seraphiel said, a fond smile twisting her lips as she gazed down at her brother. 

“I would like to do it, Seraphiel. I volunteer to stay on Earth. I...I feel so responsible for the serpent having gotten in past me. I know the Humans didn’t have to make that choice but they were led astray by that demon and if I had been better at my job perhaps he wouldn’t have gotten in.” He admitted nervously. “I would like to stay on Earth and deal with him. “ Aziraphale told her truthfully. “And...You know me, Seraphiel. I volunteer for this assignment so that others may not be separated from our brethren.”

“Oh, Aziraphale, I understand and will take your offer to the Dominions who have the final say. It may mean a demotion for you. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?”

“I am. Rank has never been important to me, Seraphiel, as you well know. Thank you.” Aziraphale said gratefully.

“Very well. Close up the Gate and wait for your assignment.” She said before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Aziraphale heaved a heavy sigh when she had gone thankful that she seemed too preoccupied to notice the absence of his flaming sword. He had felt for the humans despite their bringing Her wrath down on their own heads with their disobedience but there were so many dangers out there, the cold and violent animals. They would need the fire and the sword. Spreading his wings, Aziraphale flew to the bottom of the wall and prepared to lift the heavy stones into place to seal up the Garden. Before he could lift the first stone however, a serpent, the serpent, made his second appearance in as many days. 

He was a snake again and raised his head from the ground and looked around before taking the form of a man once again. Aziraphale sighed and waited for his transformation to finish before speaking. “What are you still doing in the Garden, Crawley.”

“I wasss jussst hanging around and heard about your transssfer. Or maybe transssfer. Apparently Below liked my work sssso much they decided to keep me up here full time. Ssso, I thought we might as well get the introductionss out of the way and sssee if you may be amenable to making an agreement?” The demon asked his words slurring slightly together and his s’s dragging out just enough to be noticeable. 

“What sort of an agreement would any self respecting angel make with a demon, Crawley? No absolutely not.” Aziraphale said sounding slightly offended. “Now, if you heard about that you know I am to be closing up the gate and I would rather you weren’t left alone in Her Garden so get out.” He added ushering the demon out of the gate and turning to begin piling the stones back into place. 

“At leasst tell me your name, Angel?” Crawly asked leaning against the wall beside the Gateway.

“Oh, well...Aziraphale. My name is Aziraphale.” The angel replied with the relief of someone who finally has managed to right a wrong they had committed without understanding how their mistake had been weighing on him. 

“Azssssiraphale. Niccceee name. I’ll see you around Azsssiraphale. Hope your transssfer worksss out for you.” Crawley said before beginning to walk away into the hot desert and transforming once again into a snake to deal with the heat better and to sun himself in the bright noonday sun.

It was after the Voice of God Herself had asked after his sword and Aziraphale was sitting at the top of the wall once more that he received another visitor. 

“Aziraphale, Greetings, my brother. I am Cerviel of the Principalities.” The new angel had the decency to land and stand beside Aziraphale on the wall.

“Greetings, Brother Cerviel.” Aziraphale replied kindly. 

“It has been decided that as you have offered your services as a Guardian to guide the Humans you shall be permitted to stay on Earth as Heavens representative against the Demon that Below has sent to tempt them. We welcome and admire your sacrifice. As that position would have been assigned to a Power, you are being blessed as a Principality in your rank. You may leave the Garden to begin the fight against the Enemy. May your journey be blessed, Brother.” The angel delivers his face impassive but his voice kind. 

“I thank you, Brother. I will endeavor to be worthy of the trust placed in me.”

“We have faith in you, Aziraphale.” Cerviel smiled once before disappearing again. 

Aziraphale turned to the world outside the Garden and spreading his wings leapt from the high wall to land lightly in the sand at the base of the wall and taking off in the direction that Adam and Eve had gone in, intent on fulfilling his plan to protect mankind from the wiles of Evil and most certainly not wondering what sort of a deal the demon Crawley had wanted to make.

Aziraphale was partly right. He didn’t run into the demon Crawley very often at all. Only every day in the very beginning. They were both after all following and surreptitiously watching the only two humans in existence. It was hard to ignore the serpent Crawley when you were both sitting as near to the humans as they could get and watching out for the pregnant Eve. It seemed the pregnancy was hard on her and being on the run from the wrath of God wasn’t helping. 

“I just don’t see why you had to take a demotion for this job.” Crawley was saying. “Why couldn’t a cherub be stationed on earth? It’s not like you’ll drive the humans mad being in a physical corporation. They don’t even see your four faces.”

“It’s just the way that Heaven works, Crawley. I mean I did give away a flaming sword. It’s not like I was a very good Cherub. Couldn’t even keep a demon out.” Aziraphale was fretting while they watched Adam and Eve sitting around the fire with the sun setting behind them. 

“I wouldn’t say that was your fault. I didn’t even use the gate. It was a bit of a farce that gate anyways. What were you keeping out? Or in? Obviously a demon can arise anywhere in the world if they want to. And the Almighty had to have known that. It’s like they were setting you up for failure” Crawley told him earning a panicked look from his companion. “Oh I doubt they meant for you to fail but the chance was always there.” He corrected quickly. For some reason that slightly panicked expression and the fear in those crystal blue eyes tore at something in Crawley’s chest. Aziraphale, after all, seemed a vaguely familiar name to Crawley though he couldn’t remember where it came from. And the angel didn’t seem to recognize him from Before anyways. 

Aziraphale’s alarmed look dimmed only slightly in the face of Crawley’s reassurance. “They wouldn’t have actually wanted me to fail. I mean, I may not be the most sociable but they wouldn’t want me to fail in so spectacular a fashion. That would be failing God and no angel would willingly allow the Almighty’s plan to come under such danger of failing.” Aziraphale said. 

“Oh right. Right.” Crawley agreed lapsing into silence. The sun had fully set by the time he spoke again. “Do you think they know?”

“Who? Knows about what?” Aziraphale asked, his forehead creased as they watched Adam watching over Eve’s sleeping form.

“About being each other’s soulmate. I mean they do have them as well, right? I thought I heard that they did.” Crawley elaborated. 

“They do but apparently they were never informed of it. They didn’t get the chance before they got into trouble.” Aziraphale told him, his voice slightly clipped in irritation. 

“Ah...I see. So no soulmarks? I didn’t see any on them before they started covering up.”

“Soulmarks? What are soulmarks?” Aziraphale asked naively.

“Oh come on, Aziraphale. You’re an angel surely you remember soulmarks. The names? Of our soulmates? What have you been doing since your creation that you don’t know about soulmarks?” The serpent hissed out his eyes wide as they were when he learned what had happened to the angel’s flaming sword.

“I was socializing like everybody else. Just not as much. Or as often. I was usually watching more than interacting.” Aziraphale said testily.

“Well, in the middle of your wings there is a name. Apparently the name of your intended soulmate. What an angel needs with a soulmate is beyond me but you have one.” Crawley told him bitterly. Just because he didn’t remember his soulmate’s name didn’t mean he wasn’t still put out at having lost them. 

“What about demons?” Aziraphale pondered quietly.

“What about demons?” Crawley spat. 

“Well, you were angels once, you must have soulmates too.” 

“We don’t. They burned with our Grace and our wings. I felt it.” Crawley hissed out and went to stand. He had better things to do than teach an angel about what it meant to be an angel. 

“Oh. Oh...that’s awful.” Aziraphale said quickly.

“Hmph.” Crawley grunted and settled back down. Most angels would have rubbed it in his face or said something along the lines of ‘It serves you right for rebelling’. This angel did nothing of the sort. He almost seemed...sympathetic. 

“Is that what all the grooming was about Up There? Everyone always going on in their groups and grooming each other. No one does it since the rebellion. And no one seems all that eager to groom themselves either.” Aziraphale asked moving to a slightly safer topic. 

“Yeah. When there were no clothes to deal with you could clearly see the soulmarks on each other’s backs. I’m surprised you never noticed your own. One of your faces is around back isn’t it? I never dealt directly with any of the Cherubim.” Crawley answered leaning back on his elbows.

“The eagle doesn’t have good near vision. And it’s upside down. I didn’t recognize it as a name.” Aziraphale told him primly.

“What in Hell did you think it was then? For decoration?” 

“I wasn’t sure what it was.” Aziraphale told him plainly. The silence continued between them for some time as Adam himself lay down to sleep. In the silence, their gazes travelled from the sleeping humans up to the stars.

“I could check for you. If you wanted.” Crawley said lowly, If it hadn’t been so silent in the empty desert Aziraphale may have missed it.

“Oh...Oh I...I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Aziraphale said just as softly. “I don’t think my side would like that. I don’t think they would like my talking to you like this at all but that kind of...well. It wouldn’t be received well.”

“Yeah. Yeah that makes sense.”  _ I wouldn’t attack you.  _ Is what he wants to say but instead Crawley just nods and after a moment speaks up again. “Why haven’t you? Smote me yet?”

“You haven’t done anything worth smiting you for. Aside from the apple which I rather think has already been dealt with by the Almighty.” Aziraphale told him not looking away from the heavens. “And besides, I don’t have my flaming sword, as you well know. Unless you wanted hand to hand combat. I suppose I could accommodate you.”

Crawley swallowed dryly. “No. No. I’m good not being smote.”

Silence descended again and this time was not broken until the morning when Adam and Eve began to stir and the unusual foursome continued their journey to find a place to make their settlement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel lore tidbits:
> 
> 1) The Guardian of the Gates of Eden were supposed to be Cherubims.  
> 2) Principalities are considered Angel Princes and guide and guard groups of humans.  
> 3) Principalities outrank Archangels. Although some people mark a difference between the Archangels capitalized and archangels lowercase for the purposes of this story I am going to say that there is only one group of Archangels and they are outranked by most of the heavenly ranks.


	3. Questions 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawley and Aziraphale have gone their separate ways and when they get together again human events cause questions to arise.

Soon enough the human population had grown, enough at least that Aziraphale and Crawley were not tied to each other’s side. (Though for some inexplicable reason this made the both of them slightly uncomfortable and yet strangely relieved.) The days and years following Adam and Eve and their little family had been tense but something like understanding had grown between them. Crawley was still trying to figure out where he had heard the name Aziraphale from and could not put the thought from his mind in his free time.

Worse was the affection he had felt growing in his chest just grew brighter and brighter every time Aziraphale had fretted, whether over the pregnant Eve or Adam putting himself into danger against the vicious beasts that Aziraphale had rightly presumed were out there. Compassion. Compassion that featured not just for the humans but for the enemy. The affection started when he revealed his Mercy towards the humans and grew into something else entirely- respect, admiration, adoration- when he showed that same Mercy and Compassion to the Enemy. To Crawley. The demon responsible for his need to show the humans Mercy in the first place. The reason all of this started, his small act of disobedience and rebelliousness, his need to obfuscate the truth to God Herself. Crawley was the reason for all this. And yet...and yet. Aziraphale treated him not like a dangerous enemy but as a suspicious stranger. There was hesitancy in his interactions with Crawley but no hatred. No judgement. No smiting. 

(Although there had been a frightening experience when Cain had murdered Abel where Crawley was rightly afraid Aziraphale would smite him with his glare alone. Only it hadn't been Crawley's temptations that led to murder. Jealousy, perhaps, but Crawley was with Aziraphale at the time of the murder and had had very little association with Cain and almost none without Aziraphale's chaperoning. Which he seemed to do with every interaction.)

It was quite frankly disturbing to be in his presence for long. The feeling he had first noticed in the garden in his chest that settled in his stomach had decided it was a good idea to fluctuate wildly between the two and Crawley was quite sure that this was called nausea. (It was not but he thought it was.)

But that vaguely sick feeling was the reason Crawley (though he was trying out different names but no need to tell the angel just yet) had snuck off with the first caravans heading to a new settlement. It would be years before they met again, Crawley regularly making his way between settlements after causing his peculiar brand of mischief and Aziraphale not quite following in his wake. 

Crawley was not avoiding the angel per se but it had been several years (Several to an immortal being meaning rather more like several decades or even in this case centuries.) since they had run into each other. Cralwey had made quite a living, and kept in Hell’s good books through the judicious use of trade caravans. Despite all his travelling he never ended up in the same settlements as the angel. He was also not quite orbiting the angel either. (Though if one were to examine any maps tracking the two of them one would see that Crawley’s path took rather more back and forth and circuitous path around several fixed points.) So it was surprising to the both of them when he arrived in town and felt the familiar heavenly presence. 

Aziraphale for his part had not been exactly disappointed when he had come out of his hut to find Crawley gone with the new settlers but there was a dull ache in his chest at the thought of not seeing him every day. So he very deliberately stayed in the same few settlements while Crowley continued to travel circles around him. It was not quite an arrangement they had but neither was very willing to break the tentative peace that had sprung up around them. 

Aziraphale was quite surprised and definitely not elated when he sensed the presence of the demon in the current town he had just moved to. He was at the moment tending to a sickness that had broken out in the town. Not a plague thank the Lord but a sickness nonetheless. Placing the cool cloth back on the forehead of his current young patient, the angel made his way to the doorway of the current hut to watch the caravan gather into the village square and around the well. He very deliberately was not looking for a shock of red hair and dark clothing that Crawley had always favored but when he saw it on the other side of the square he gave a sigh of relief. Telling himself it was only the relief of knowing where his enemy was located was only partially successful. 

Crawley was on edge. He had been since noticing how strong the angel’s divine presence was growing as they approached the town. He hadn’t meant for this but the thought of seeing the angel was too good to pass up. And so he went about quickly seeing to the very few things he had to settle coming into a new town. A snap of his fingers had others seeing to what should have been his chores. Glancing around he noticed the bright blond head with pure white clothing standing across the square from him and made a winding path closer to the angelic being. 

“Angel, I didn’t expect to see you here.” He greeted when he was able to be sure that it really was the angel he had seen.

“Crawley,” Aziraphale greeted with not quite a smile before wiping all emotion from his face unsuccessfully. “I have been here for a decade already. You are the unexpected one. Come in.” He said gesturing the demon into the house he had claimed as his healers house. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Crawley said following him in and coming to a stop noticing the small forms on the three beds in the house. “What’s this then?”

“There’s a sickness going around the town. It hits the children hardest. I’ve been trying to make them comfortable as best I can while the sickness passes. I haven’t been entirely successful, unfortunately.” Aziraphale told him replacing some of the cool water by the beds and extending a small miracle to move the young one from a fever nightmare into a dreamless state. 

“A sickness. Hadn’t heard of that before setting out. Wonder what that’ll do for business.” Crawley commented, pretending not to be watching the angel work. 

“Your actual business or your trade business?” Aziraphale asked wryly. “I’m sure there are plenty of people willing to do anything to get their kids well.” 

“I don’t use kids, angel.” Crawley told him lowly sitting at the bedside of the youngest child. “Are these the worst of them? Or are there more?”

“These are the orphans. The others are at home with their mothers tending to them. Most of the others in town have written these ones off as lost causes.” Aziraphale admitted whispering while brushing the sweat soaked hair off the child’s forehead and laying his hand there instead. “The fever hasn’t broken in three days.”

“I’ll stick around to give a helping hand, if you want.” Crawley offered.

“What would your side say about that? Healing the sick. Isn’t that my job?” Aziraphale asked only slightly surprised. He was there at the first birth and saw how Crawley doted on the children in the early days of the human race. 

“I’m just helping a few of the forgotten. They’ll turn out quite wicked indeed. The Forgotten always do.” Crawley added under his breath. 

Another three days passed before the fever broke. The youngest still hadn’t come out of it when the two oldest were let out of the house by Aziraphale, who it must be known hated the fact that he had to turn them loose again to the streets. Crawley, it must be said, had not left the bedside for the last day and a half. Spending every moment tending to the young child with a parent’s devotion and with no few miracles of his own. Azriaphale had been mostly fetching water for them and providing small amounts of watered down broth to give the child but Crawley had taken to being the sole caretaker for the human. 

“Crawley, take a walk. I’ll see to him.” Aziraphale told him after the third day. 

“I’m a demon, Aziraphale, I don’t need a break.” Crawley bit out. 

“You may be a demon but you do need a break if not physically than mentally. Take a walk. He’ll be here when you get back.” Aziraphale said sternly. “Go fetch some new water for the soup.” He said shoving a bucket into Crawley’s arms and shepherding him out the door. 

“Fine,” Crawley spat turning away.

Aziraphale set to work making a new batch of soup for the young child and placing a new cool cloth on his head. And the child was still there when Crawley came back. Unfortunately, the child was not still there ten minutes later when Crawley was changing the cloth on their head and the child gave a shuddering breath and was still. 

“No. No.” Crawley said roughly, drawing Aziraphale’s attention. “No.” Before shaking the child lightly. “No.” Before placing his hand above the child’s mouth to feel for airflow. “No.” Collapsing back into the chair with his head hung low. 

Aziraphale sighed, before tentatively placing his hand on Crawley’s shoulder with a light squeeze. They sat in silence like that for several hours before Crawley moved to squeeze Aziraphale’s hand and raise his dry eyes. Giving one last press to Crawley’s hand, Aziraphale stepped away and went to the door of the house to call to the village men to have them prepare a small grave for the young boy.

“I’ll do it, Aziraphale.” Crawley said standing up. The sky outside was dark and the men of the village asleep. So Crawley grabbed a shovel and moved out to the field outside the town and began to dig. Aziraphale just watched him go, silent as the houses around them before turning to prepare the young body for burial. The sky was lightning in the east when Crawley made his way back to Aziraphale’s house. Crawley gently opened the door and saw the young child he had been caring for wrapped in a white shroud with Aziraphale standing nearby. His head was bowed and his hands folded. Crawley moved into the house and cleared his throat. Aziraphale startled slightly and looked up to see Crawley standing in the doorway. 

“Oh. Yes.” Aziraphale said nervously. “I suppose it’s time then. I don’t imagine anyone from the town would be interested in attending.” 

“Why not? He was one of theirs. Wretched humans.” Crawley muttered to himself as he moved to lift the child into his arms. He stood from his stooped position with the small body in his arms. 

Slowly the two of them made their way out of town with the townspeople waking up to watch after them. None moved to follow them. Crawley slowly lowered the body into the grave he had dug during the night. Standing up once again he stood for a long while looking into the grave before moving to return the dirt into the grave. Aziraphale watched silently for a long while as Crawley stood there and then as he refilled the grave. When he was done he moved to stand beside Crawley once again. 

“Come, I think you need a drink.” Aziraphale said quietly, hesitantly touching Crawley’s elbow. 

Crawley sighed once before nodding and turning to follow the angel back to his house where there was a jug of wine waiting for them. Several hours later and a miraculously refilling jug of wine and there was just a drunken demon and angel sitting in a darkened room. 

“Children? Why children, Aziraphale?” Crawley asked drunkenly.

“I don’t know.” Aziraphale said quietly. “I really don’t know. It’s ineffable, Crawley. And for a reason. I just don’t know it.”

“I hate ineffability.”

“I know,” Aziraphale whispered. It was after all why he had fallen, questioning the Almighty and asking for answers to the Ineffable Plan. 

Several days were lost in drinking before Crawley pulled himself out of the jug to find that Aziraphale had been still tending to the apothecary while he had been insensate with drink. “How much have I missed?” He asked Aziraphale after he had cleaned up and made himself presentable once again. 

“Not much.” Aziraphale replied from his place at the table crushing some herbs known to lower fevers. “The trader’s are doing well and there is talk of moving on before any of them succumb to the illness. Fortunately no more of the children have...died...though not all of them are in the clear yet. And some more are in danger of becoming orphans. The sickness is running its course but should soon be over with.” 

“I see. I should go out and see to some minor temptations while I’m here. Maybe some thefts from the traders before we leave again.” Crawley said a certain reluctance in his tone.

“You plan to leave again so soon?” Aziraphale asked. “I thought you would wait for another trade caravan. They come through every few months or so.”

“Probably best not to stay in the same space for too long. Don’t want to get smote for something small. Let’s save the Heavenly Wrath for something big.” Crawley said.

“I see.” Aziraphale said distantly. “Yes. Probably best not to associate any more than necessary. I appreciate your help with the children. It allowed me to get some more of these tinctures mixed up for the others in town.” Aziraphale admitted finally looking away from his work to meet Crawley’s eyes. There was a similar pain in both sets that spoke to grief. A grief for something precious but distant. The young child they had buried was nameless still to Crawley but that only made it easier for Crawley to allow himself to grieve for everything lost. He was not the only child to die but he was the one they could do something for. And it hadn’t been enough. 

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mind.” Crawley admitted before moving to leave the house. 

“You are welcome to stay here again until you leave.” Aziraphale said quickly and quietly before Crawley made it out of the house. 

Crawley paused with his hand on the door. “Thanks. I’ll take you up on that.” 

Aziraphale had several errands to run that day taking tinctures and teas to some of the sick in the town that he spent almost no time in the market that day and was quite glad of it. He and Crawley may have an accord to not smite one another but watching him work and trying to thwart his wiles seemed a bit of a betrayal at the moment. So he didn’t make it back to his house until the sun was setting to find Crawley waiting for him. 

“I’m leaving in the morning, angel. So thanks for the offer to stay. I’ll take you up on it tonight if it’s still available. I’d rather not wander the streets all night.” Crawley greeted him. 

“Hello to you, too, Crawley. My day was fine.”

“Small talk, Aziraphale?” Crawley asked in distaste. 

“You should try it sometime.” Aziraphale told him seriously.

“I do it everyday with the humans. I thought we were past that. It’s been six centuries, angel.” Crawley protested.

“Very well. I won’t ask about your day I assume it went well.” Aziraphale said testily. “Tomorrow. It just seems so soon. The sickness is almost run.”

“I’d almost think you missed me and want me to stick around.” Crawley teased. 

“Nonsense. Why would I want the enemy to stick around? I’m going to miss being able to browse all the new wares from the market that I haven’t had a chance to see yet.” Aziraphale responded. 

“Yeah. We’ll have to get together soon, angel. Promise.”

“Don’t make me any promises, you old serpent. It’s for the best you aren’t here when the Dominions check in.” Aziraphale told him causing a shudder through the demon.

“Yes. Best be gone by then.”

“Pass me the wine.” Aziraphale said sitting down across from the demon. 

“You ever wonder about the Plan, Aziraphale?” Crawley asked several jugs of wine later. “Mean not in a questioning sort of way just wonder what makes something good or bad. Is it just Her say so? Or is there something intrinsically right or wrong about an action? Can forces of nature be right or wrong? Like not just questioning Her just the rest of the Plan.”

“I think…” Aziraphale started. “That’s a dangerous line of thought for an angel. I’m not supposed to question. It’s in the rules. Everything happens for Her reasons and those reasons are ineffable.” He took a pause to take another swig of wine before continuing quietly. “I didn’t want him to die either Crawley. But I’ve already been given rules about saving the humans. I can’t save their lives like that. If they are meant to die then they will. I can only make their passing easier. I’m not authorized for those kinds of miracles.”

“I figured. I didn’t think you let him die on purpose, Aziraphale.” The demon told him quietly. He heaves a deep sigh before admitting. “I never meant to Fall you know. I was just...too good at asking questions. Never got out of the habit I suppose. The sun’s coming up I should get ready to leave. But before I do...” He paused and reached into his robe to pull out a small golden ring. “Here. You may not be able to browse the wares but you still got something from them.” The ring had wings one either side of a shield and was on the smaller side. And as Crawley handed it to the angel their hands brushed. Aziraphale tried it on the only finger it would fit, his pinky. 

“Crawley…” Aziraphale starts but thinks better of it. “Yes. Thank you. You had better, I suppose. I’ll see you around, Crawley.” 

“See you around, angel.” Crawley nods at him before heading out to the caravan packing up in the early morning before the heat set in for who knew how long it would be before they ran across each other’s paths once again.


	4. Reports from Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale receives some orders from Heaven and makes a decision regarding a Flood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated this chapter but it's finally done. Hope the next one goes quicker.

Aziraphale was currently staying in yet another nameless village. (Nameless because Aziraphale had rather forgotten to remember it. The villages all had a habit of disappearing in all too soon a timeframe from his perspective.) He was not so much working as the humans would call it but watching the humans and granting small blessings and miracles as his job from Heaven permitted. It was late at night and he was filling out a report to his superiors about the mess that had been made with a dispute about some cattle that Aziraphale had used several miracles to stop from turning into a blood feud and instead turned out in a wedding.

“Aziraphale, Principality.” A voice said from behind him in the small hut he had taken for himself causing him to startle and flinch forward to shield his work from prying eyes before righting himself. 

“Azariel! What do I owe the pleasure?” Aziraphale greeted the angel behind him. “Please, sit down,” He said gesturing to the chair across the small table from himself.

“I have news from Heaven, Aziraphale.” Azariel told him sitting in the offered seat. “Your work has been found to be exceptional. You are being commended.” Azariel said kindly.

“Oh, well. I appreciate that. I really do. I’m just doing my best down here.” Aziraphale said flustered slightly. “Thank you, Azariel.” He said sincerely getting himself back under control.

“It has also been decided that you will now be reporting to the Archangels and Virtues for your reports and miracle transcripts. This will be the last time I will be sent to inform you of specific orders.” Azariel said.

“Oh. Oh well,” Aziraphale said slightly down-hearted. “I will miss seeing you every so often, Azariel. Thank you for keeping me in mind so often and keeping me apprised of all I am missing in Heaven.”

“It was my pleasure, Aziraphale. You have done the host a great service in taking this station voluntarily and in all you have done since. You have made it possible for the humans to spread as much as they have and have convinced them to once again call out for the Almighty. You have given them hope, Aziraphale.” Azariel praised. 

“It felt right.” Aziraphale admitted. “There is so much suffering in the world that we can not abate, some caused by the opposition and some caused by humans themselves but Hope can fight against either source.”

“You were the right choice for this assignment, Aziraphale. You are compassionate towards them in a way none of the rest of us understand. But you live among them. Just don’t lose yourself among them.” Azariel said before standing. “I should be getting back. Remember to direct your reports to Gabriel the archangel and miracle transcripts to Suria the Virtue.” 

“Of course,” Aziraphale nodded standing as well. “I’ll have to rewrite this one.” He said wryly looking down at his work on the table.

Azariel laughed slightly. “Is it finished? I can take it up now with me.”

“Hmm...Oh yes it was just about finished. Just needed to sign it.” He said and signed the tablet with a complicated sigil before handing it over. He paused. “Truely, Azariel. I have valued your companionship over the years. Thank you.” 

“I have valued yours as well, Aziraphale.” Azariel said before disappearing in a flash of light.

Aziraphale heaved a sigh before sitting back down.  _ So, _ he thought,  _ passing me off to the archangels and Virtues. Wonder if that means another demotion? _ Shaking his head Aziraphale stood up and stretched before moving out of the hut and into the predawn world outside. He spent the rest of the night in quiet contemplation of what could be happening in Heaven now. There was work to be done, of course there was work to be done. But outside of their work, what did his fellows have? So few angels were here on Earth and only the lower choir of angels would be here in the first place. As Seraphiel had said at Eden, the higher choirs were most concerned with the goings on in Heaven. With creation, well, created what work was there to do in Heaven? No, Aziraphale much preferred his position here on Earth. The humans were such an enigma at times. 

They were given everything and threw it away. They were given nothing and made something of it. They created like She had created. They wove stories and thread and fabric to create something new to the world. It was exhilarating being among them and finding out what new thing they were going to create that day. Aziraphale didn’t know how they did it. Angels were not made to be creators. Or at least he was not made for it. He was made to wield a sword, a sword he had given away, and to be a guardian, a guardian of a ruin now. (The garden had been claimed by the sands of the desert not long after being abandoned.) He still felt that pull to protect and so he chose the humans. He would protect them as best he could and it seemed that Heaven didn’t mind at least. 

Years pass in the blink of an eye to an immortal being and soon decades had gone by when Aziraphale found himself in a town full of wickedness trying his best to spread hope and peace to the men of the town. The women it seemed lived mostly in fear of the men of excess. Except for one family that had welcomed him in with open arms. A man by the name of Noah and his wife and their sons and their wives. 

His report on the new town was not a pleasant one. It was filled with the sins of the men of the town. Apparently someone was paying attention because it was several years after making his report about his new living arrangements that he received a missive. A missive in the form of the Archangel Gabriel arriving during the night in a flash of light.

“Principality Aziraphale, Greetings.” Gabriel said boisterously. 

“Uh. Hello. You are?” Aziraphale asked confusedly.

“Gabriel, the archangel. I have been loving your reports, Aziraphale. We are a little distrubed about what is going on in this town, so we decided to do some digging and it doesn’t seem to be demonic in any way. So we have decided to destroy this area of the world just to be safe. Noah and his family, because of your good word, are being spared. They are being instructed to build an ark for the animals as we speak. Uriel, another archangel, is taking care of that. But just a heads up. It will rain for forty days and nights to Flood the world. When it’s done though we are putting up a rainbow in a promise to not do this again. Hopefully it will also serve as a reminder of what we did and they won’t get this bad again.” Gabriel clapped his hands at the end of his speech. “Any questions?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and only his polite nature kept his mouth from hanging open. “H-how big of an ark? And the animals?”

“Yes, two of every animal are being summoned to go on the ark so they don’t disappear. And it’s going to be a pretty good sized boat. Going to have to be.” Gabriel smiled widely. 

“I see.” Aziraphale said though in point of fact he did not see. “Alright,” (It wasn’t). “Well, thank you for the warning, Gabriel. I’ll uh oversee the construction with Noah. And ensure it all goes smoothly, shall I?”

“That would be splendid. When they said you were ambitious I didn’t realize just how dedicated you really are. It’ll really be great having an agent on the ground overseeing everything.” Gabriel said. “Well, I’ll be off then. Keep up the great work.” And he was gone in a blinding flash of light. 

“Oh no.” Aziraphale moaned sinking to sit in the chair at his table. This was not good. He never meant for his reports to do this. He thought maybe some back up at the most and some leniency in his miracles at the least but not a Flood. Aziraphale let his head drop into his hands as he sat bathing in regret until the dawn. 

He did as he had said to Gabriel and worked alongside Noah to ensure the Ark was finished to the specifications that had been given to him but his heart was in his throat the whole time. He watched the others in the village mock Noah for his work but still could not find it in him to want the men of the town dead. Soon it was the last day of building and the day when the animals were to be packed aboard the Ark. Aziraphale was stood with the rest of the crowd and he was fretting.

He had a tendency to fret but today he was fretting worse than usual, his hands twined around one another and his fingers agitatedly twisted his ring compulsively around his pinky. Not only was the world going to Flood, or at least the part of the world he was in at the moment, but the demon Crawley was around somewhere nearby. He couldn’t be quite sure if he was fretting for Crawley or about Crawley but he was featured in the fretting somewhere near the top of the list. At the very top was all those that would not be there among those to be saved. Aziraphale was watching the animals file past when he felt Crawley’s presence grow much stronger and the tap on his right shoulder. Looking over he saw no one but the movement behind him drew his attention. Crawley. 

Crawley for his part had just come into town and feeling the wickedness of the men there had given up a job well done before he began. It was as he was preparing to leave the town that he heard of the commotion out at the edge of town and finally allowed himself to feel and acknowledge the angel’s presence and resolved to find out just what the heavenly being was doing in this town of wicked men. Finding him was not hard but the look on his face caused a frisson of something like unease but may have been the not-nausea that he usually felt when thinking of the angel, or being near the angel, or being away from the angel, or...well he had it usually when something dealing with that particular angel cropped up. It was disconcerting. As disconcerting as the thought of going to talk to him and caused the palms of his hands to itch for something and start to sweat. The not-nausea was back but he resolved to do something about that wretched look on the angel’s face. So he snuck up to one side of him and then, causing a slight distraction, to the other. When Aziraphale finally looked his way and saw him, there wasn’t the poorly concealed smile that had been on the angel’s face the last time they had met. 

“Crawley,” Aziraphale greeted him, trying to smile but failing miserably. "What brings you here?" 

"Supposed to be doing some temptations but this town seems to be doing alright without my help. What’s all this? Build a big boat and fill it with a travelling zoo?” Crawley asked. 

“I hear God’s a bit tetchy. She’s sending a Great Flood to wipe out humanity. Or rather just the locals.” Aziraphale told him uneasily. 

“They’re drowning everyone?” Crawley asked aghast. He looked around to see the humans and the children playing with the animals. “Children? You can’t kill kids, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale nods despondently, pursing his lips. “That’s the sort of thing you expect my lot to do.” Crawley said. “Not very heavenly of you.”

“I don’t make these decisions, Crawley. You can’t question the Almighty.” Crawley out of the two of them should understand the consequences of such actions intimately. 

“But the kids?” Crawley insisted.

“Apparently the world is too wicked.” Aziraphale said firmly. “Or, the locals are too wicked. I don’t believe the Almighty is upset with the Chinese, or the Native Americans, or the Australians.”

“But everyone else? How are the children too wicked? They haven’t made any choices yet.” Crawley insisted.

“I don’t know.” Aziraphale hissed. “Is that what you want me to say. I don’t know, Crawley. I have never understood the Almighty’s actions but I do not, can not disobey. The Almighty says they must die and so they shall.”

“So they shall.” Crawley mocked back at him. “See you around,  _ Angel _ .” He said mockingly, turning and making his way back through the crowd

“Crawley.” Aziraphale called out but didn’t pursue the demon. He sighed. It’s not like he was happy about it or anything but the Almighty’s plans are the Almighty’s plans. Even if those plans are actually just the Archangel’s plans. The Almighty still keeping Her silence.

(Aziraphale wasn’t even sure that the Dominions who were in charge of those in Heaven knew of the Flood. After all it had been 80 years since he had heard from any of the angels. His reports being sent to Heaven but no word coming back down.)

It was sometime later when the rain had started and the ark was closed up that Aziraphale finally turned to fretting for himself and Crawley. Maybe Crawley. Probably not Crawley. He’d be fine. The rain wasn’t even blessed rain. But still Aziraphale fretted. He was currently wandering through the town feeling for a certain demonic presence when he ran across the demon pulling a squalling child out of his mother’s basket. The demon was tender with the child but the fact that he was handling it in the first place was...troubling. The angel watched as the demon gathered more children around himself from all ages ranging from the now quiet infant to a young teen that had taken over the care of the youngest child. And then with a snap the children were gone. Aziraphale jumped, startled and rushed to the demons side. 

“Crawley!” He shouted. “What are you doing? Kidnapping now? Really?” Aziraphale asked outraged, a bit of his angelic wrath bleeding through, his eyes glowing and voice echoing slightly. 

“Angel. It’s not what it looks like.” Crawley reassured, slightly panicked. “I just sent them somewhere else. Does it really matter right now anyways? They were all supposed to die, weren’t they? What’s it matter if they are with their parents or not?”

“You can’t just kidnap children, Crawley. Where did you send them?”

“Not gonna tell you that.” Crawley told him incredulously.

“You have to bring them back, Crawley. They need to be with their parents.”

“With their parents that are going to drown in the next days? Not a chance. I’m not letting these children drown for no reason.”

“You can’t save them all, Crawley. They need to…” Aziraphale petered off. 

“To die?! Is that what they need to do?” Crawley shouted, his eyes bulging and his mouth twisted in a snarl as he leans into the angel’s space. 

“It’s for the Greater Good.” Aziraphale said, voice soft but firm.

“If this is the Greater Good then the Greater Good can get stuffed.” Crawley hissed and moved to push past the angel to continue rescuing as many of the young in this town as he could.

“Crawley. I can’t let you.” Aziraphale said grabbing onto Crawley’s arm in a vice. 

“Thwarting my wiles now, Angel? Really?” Crawley asked incredulously. “Do you really think God wants Her creature’s dead like this?  _ Children, Aziraphale. _ ” And it’s not so much a question as an admonition. A call to remember. 

Aziraphale’s hand loosens in its grip on Crawley but does not release him. “And what will Hell think of you saving lives?” He whispered.

“Heaven obviously wants them dead. I am merely saving them for future damnation.” Crawley said scornfully. 

“Of course.” Aziraphale muttered and he finally released Crawley’s arm. 

Crawley straightened his robe before walking off. And Aziraphale was left standing with his recriminations ringing in his ears and God’s voice in the back of his mind echoing Her last orders to them all.  _ Love them. Serve them. _ How was killing them in service to them? Aziraphale made a decision. He rushed after Crawley and spotting the demon offering an apple to a young boy, he made his decision once again. 

“Crawley, I can’t disobey orders.” Aziraphale begins after the young boy had been sent off.

“I’m not asking you to.” Crawley interrupts.

“I can’t save them, Crawley. And strictly speaking I should be stopping you.” Aziraphale continues unheeding of the interruption. “But I need to keep the animals calm on the Ark. It’s just such a shame that there is that spare hold in the bottom of the Ark that is going to be completely empty since Noah couldn’t figure out what to put down there.” He said pointedly keeping eye contact with Crawley throughout the speech.

Crawley’s face is a picture of confusion. 

“No one will be down there and it runs the length of the boat. It could probably fit around 1000 people down there if they had enough food.” Aziraphale adds and Crawley’s face clears. 

“Yes,” the demon said flatly. “That is a shame. So much wasted space. Someone should do something about that.”

“It would be a shame if people had snuck into the boat with none of us knowing about it.” Aziraphale finished and giving Crawley a nod turned around and rushed away. The idea of disobeying his orders, even as slightly as he did left a bad taste in his mouth but not as bad as when he considered all those people,  _ children _ , dying. He found himself rushing over to Noah’s Great Ark. With a small miracle he found himself aboard the Ark. Noah had been expecting him but not at the archangel’s behest. The archangels apparently forgetting that Aziraphale could not just seek refuge in Heaven for 40 days and the countless weeks it would take for the floodwaters to recede. Well, he technically could and may not be reprimanded but the idea did not appeal to him. So, Aziraphale hid himself on the Ark and used his ambient angelic grace to keep the animals calm when all stuffed together into the various decks throughout the ship. 

Crawley himself was turning over the angel’s words in his mind. With a snap he found himself where he had stashed the children and found them all sleeping peacefully like he had planned. With another snap they were all in the empty hold of the Ark the angel had told him about where it was completely empty and dark. He arranged the children peaceably in their sleep and then departed to find more. 

Returning to the village he found it in chaos, screaming mothers were calling for their children but there was no answer. Crawley felt his chest tighten at the sound of the frantic screaming but he resolved to continue. The parents would understand if they knew what he was saving them from. 

Gathering supplies from the houses and market quickly, he miracled his stolen goods into the ark and proceeded to the next village where he again found himself stealing all the food and clothing he could before gathering all those he felt had the least amount of sin and explaining what was occuring. They did not seem to believe him but as the wind picked up and the rain whipped around them decreasing visibility, they were more inclined to believe him when he spoke of a great flood and a boat that they could hide on. It took three days of nonstop work in the deluge before he had all the people the hold could fit. 

Many had brought their own food and supplies but the orphans were left unattended. He whispered to the young couples without children to take in those with no family and with the rain lifting the boat off the ground and into the tossing sea, they agreed. He did not seek out the angel he felt moving in the decks above and neither did Aziraphale come down to see him. For several days, those in the lowest hold existed outside of the rest of the world. 

Aziraphale felt when Crawley had stopped moving more people into the hold and he was relieved. The idea of those people beneath him was both stressful and soothing. He took to checking the door to the hold several times a day to be sure that Noah and his family had not found the stowaways. When a week had passed he found himself once more at the door to the hold but this time there was a face watching him from a crack in the door. A young face judging by the height of the eyes. Meeting his gaze the eyes were blown wide with fright and the face disappeared quickly. Aziraphale debated with himself on whether to open the door the rest of the way or to leave and forget that he had seen a face that he had already known would be back there. Eventually the choice was taken from him as Crawley himself came to the door and was just about to close it when he spotted the angel. Aziraphale felt frozen in place as if he had been the one caught in a compromising position. 

“Angel,” Crawley said softly. 

“Crawley,” Aziraphale greeted back. “How many?”

“500 children and nearly as many young families and sinless adults.”

“You brought adults?” Aziraphale questioned. 

“I feel very little sin on them. They won’t make the Almighty panic.”

“I do hope so,” Aziraphale whispered, his hands wringing and drawing Crawley’s attention.

“You kept it.” Crawley said softly. “The ring,” He added at Aziraphale’s confused look.

“I think it suits me.” Aziraphale said calmly.

“I think so too.” 

“I should,” Aziraphale said gesturing behind him. ”Make sure they know not to leave the hold. I don’t know what Noah would do to them. I doubt he’d kill them but…” He trailed off. 

“I will. She’s just a little curious.” Crawley assured him.

Aziraphale nodded. “Do you...Do you have enough supplies? I could probably miracle up some extra food and just tell them that it was for Noah or the animals. The Virtues would probably understand that. Gabriel is an unknown. I hadn’t even heard from him since they changed where I send my reports until he came to warn me about the Flood. I haven’t heard from anyone in Heaven for 80 years or so…” He trailed off. “Sorry. Forgive the rambling.” 

Crawley stepped into the ramp leading into the hold and closed the door. “They changed who you report to? Why?”

“Hm. Oh yes. I report to the Archangels and Virtues now for my reports and miracle transcripts. I assume it’s easier since they are the ones in charge of the rest of the Earth agents. Not that there are any other Earth agents. I’m the only one down here full time.” Aziraphale confided. 

“I understand. I’m the only full time demon and they have me reporting to a Duke though Prince Beelzebub oversees Duke Hastur. Prince Beelzebub makes the trip up to Earth every so often but they don’t bother with bothering me. Mostly they just like to cause a bit of mayhem and murder. You’re sending your reports to two different officers that you outrank though?” Crawley asked.

“Yes. Apparently. I was given a commendation and a new CO at the same time. No one told me about another demotion so I assume I’m still a Principality.” Aziraphale admitted. “I don’t have a good handle on who Gabriel is though he seems...eager. And a little brash. Maybe a bit overwhelming. I have no idea at all about Saria the Virtue.” 

“Hmph.” Crawley said noncommittally. “Still don’t know about that demotion.”

“Oh leave it alone, Crawley. I’m not concerned.” Aziraphale told him testily, this being a point of contention between the two since the beginning, or almost the beginning. 

“Fine, fine.” Crawley said putting his hands up in surrender. “I’ll let everyone know to stay away from the door.”

“Yes. That would be for the best. If Gabriel finds out other people survived…” the Angel trailed off. 

“I understand.” Crawley said. Both of them stood in the resulting silence for several moments before the awkwardness set in and Aziraphale giving a short nod turned around abruptly to leave and Crawley proceeded back through the door and closed it securely behind himself.

They did not meet again for the rest of the voyage though they both spent quite a bit of time standing staring at the door separating them in nervous anticipation. Neither was willing to push the truce they had when so many lives depended on their both keeping such a secret from their superiors. When the flood waters receded, Aziraphale himself took to flying high through the clouds searching for a place for the stowaways to make their homes that Noah and the others would not notice them immediately. It took several days to find such a place and several days to fly back to the Ark, hoping that they had managed to stay hidden while he had been away. Returning, he found the animals trying to graze on the muddy mountaintop waiting for the waters to continue receding letting their island of safety grow. 

Aziraphale found his way down to the extra hold without arousing suspicion and found the door sealed. He knocked gently at the door hoping it would be the demon that answered and he would not have to see the evidence of his disobedience. Unfortunately, the door remained shut and so he opened it as slowly and as silently as he could. There were supplies piled near the door and at the far end of the hold were tents set up as an approximation of a city to provide a modicum of privacy and normalcy. Aziraphale wandered in quietly and closed the door behind him. Walking silently he made his way to the living area and found the children gathered around a shock of red hair. He gave a sigh to see that most everyone in the hold was asleep despite the light outside. Stepping carefully, he made his way to Crawley and spoke, quietly calling his name. The demon opened one eye to see the angel and both eyes shot wide open. He distentangled himself for the young child clinging to his robes before following the angel back to the door.

“We’ve found land but there is not much clear of the water yet. The animals are out but we are still using the ark as shelter. I flew out and found another mountaintop clear several days flight from here. It’s far enough away they won’t run into each other too soon. Tonight, I can fly you out in that direction so you can see it and get them out of here before Noah starts to unload and finds them here.” Aziraphale said in a rush. 

“I see. I can find my own way to wherever it is if you point me in the right direction. And who will take care of them?” Crawley asked rhetorically.

“Have you run out of supplies? I can probably find some extra food.” Aziraphale said sounding worried.

“We’re fine. You can’t go getting into trouble over this. We still have some food and a demonic miracle of my own is keeping it fresh.”Crawley reassured him. 

“If you’re sure.” Aziraphale doubted.

“I’m sure.”

“Alright. We leave after sun down. I’ll come fetch you and we can head out.” Aziraphale told him and turned away to the door. 

“Can’t wait, angel.” Crawley said as the door closed behind him. 

Aziraphale was true to his word and came to fetch the demon after sun down and Noah and the others were fast asleep. Crawley was already waiting for him at the doorway and they moved silently through the ark to the deck. Crawley paused upon stepping foot into the open air and took a moment to just gaze up at the night sky. 

“You missed the rainbow but I’m sure another one will come along after the rain again. At least they intended it to be a symbol for the rest of time.” Aziraphale said softly. 

“I’ll see one someday. You’ll have to point it out to me.” Crawley told him quietly.

“I can do that.” Aziraphale smiled. “Let’s get started. It’s a three day flight away.” 

Crawley nodded and spread his ebony wings darker than the night around them and took to the sky. Aziraphale took a moment to admire the way Crawley’s wings cut through the starlit sky before joining him in the air. He nodded in the direction of the other mountaintop and they set forth. They flew in silence until the sun began to rise over the sea’s horizon. 

“Angel,” Crawley started. “Why did you take the Earth assignment? I know you fought for it.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard. “I took it to fight against you.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Angel. I can smell out lies.” Cralwey said turning in the air to look at Aziraphale.

“I took it to be on Earth. I happen to like the Earth and the humans. Besides, I go to Heaven and they find out I gave away my sword.” Aziraphale told him mostly truthfully.

“That’s not all.”

“Why does it matter, Crawley?” Aziraphale asked testily.

“I was just trying to make conversation. Unless you want to spend the next six days in silence?” Crawley asked causing Aziraphale to pause and consider his companion.

“I don’t get along with most other angels.” Aziraphale admitted. “Not that we fight or anything but they...they socialize a lot more than I do. I never saw much need to carry on conversations and the idea of someone touching my wings is...unwelcome. Not that there is much grooming since the Falling. I hear only those who have found their soulmates take part in it anymore and then only in their quarters.”

“I never minded the grooming myself but demons don’t groom each other. We have made tools to help us groom ourselves completely. A matter of Pride I suppose. I don’t have any friends in Hell either. Not that demons have what one would consider friends.” Crawley admitted himself. “You haven’t even been back to Heaven have you?”

“Only a few times to turn in reports. Then Azariel started coming to collect them. But they are a Principality and have other duties I image than coming to see me. I can send reports to Heaven without actually going myself so I haven’t bothered.” Aziraphale told him truthfully. 

“Azariel?” Crawley asked, intrigued.

“They are the only angel I have spoken to since the wall. I used to send my reports to Rabacyal the Dominion but she is more concerned with the goings on of the Heavenly host in Heaven not those on the ground.”

“Yeah that second sphere is a bit stuck up.” Crawley teased.

“I wouldn’t say that. They are busy and frazzled mostly but not stuck up.” Aziraphale said seriously. 

“Mmm...I always found them to be a bit...pompous. Full of ceremony but little substance.” Crawley admitted. 

“What were you? If you don’t mind my asking.” Aziraphale asked hesitantly.

“I was a Watcher. Or was going to be a Watcher. I had just gotten my orders when I Fell. I created nebulas and stars before that.” Crawley said testily a bit of pain leaking through.

“I see.” Aziraphale said and it explained a bit more about his companion. “They are beautiful.” Aziraphale said as the last stars twinkled out for the night.

“Have many angels found them then? Their soulmates?” Crawley asked after some time when the sun was higher in the sky.

“Hm. oh. No not many. A handful. It’s considered a bit shameful to find them now. With so many gone the chances that an angel’s soulmate Fell is significant. They still search but many are forgetting the names of their intended, intentionally in some cases I am told.”

“Hgk?”

“Some names you just know are not angelic.” Aziraphale said softly. “It’s considered bad form to rub it in the other angel’s faces that they may never know their soulmate while you found yours. Most hide it if they found theirs. Although when they join their quarters and spend their free time, what there is of it, together you tend to figure it out.”

“Wonder why She gave them to you just for you to hide it.” Crawley said distractedly, a memory tickling at the back of his head.

“Why does She do anything? It’s not for us to know.” Aziraphale said. “I feel worse for the humans. They keep making so many mistakes and I wonder how they would act if they knew there was someone out there for them. Although I don’t know what their soulmates are for more than mating.”

“Companionship. Love I suppose. That’s important to Humans.” Crawley suggested.

“It’s important to angels too but they don’t seem to love the same way humans do. I wonder if they are capable of love like humans.” Aziraphale postulated.

“I wouldn’t know. I know demons aren’t. Or at least everyone says they aren’t.” Crawley said.

Aziraphale made a noncommittal noise. After all, didn’t demons give that up during the rebellion, their capacity to feel Love? It was their own choice. Even if the idea that Crawley couldn’t feel love was distressing for unknown reasons.

The rest of their flight was made in an awkward silence that slowly drifted into companionable. They landed and Crawley eyed the free space critically before nodding his head. “It’ll work. I can get them out of the hold now.”

“Right now?” Aziraphale asked startled as Crawley raised his hand ready to snap the contents of the extra hold to the free mountaintop. 

“Why wait?”

“Can you do it all at once? Won’t that leave you drained?” Aziraphale fretted. 

“Don’t worry about me. We don’t have any dangers to worry about out here. No predators.”

“If you are sure.” Aziraphale conceded. “Go ahead.”

With that, Crawley finished his movement and all the contents of the hold including the people were now in the field surrounding them. When it was finished, Crawley stumbled a moment and then righted himself as Aziraphale reached for him but let his hands hover uncertainly in the space between them.

“I told you it was too much.” Aziraphale fretted.

“Leave off it, Angel. I’m fine.” Crawley insisted as he sat down heavily in the mud at their feet. 

“You need to take it easy. Let the humans worry about setting up and you just rest.” Aziraphale ordered as the screams of shock echoed around them. “And really, Crawley, you just scared them needlessly. We could have flown back and you could have told them what you were going to do.”

“Not as much fun. I am still a demon you know. Chaos is my middle name. Well, not really. I don’t have a middle name.” Crawley said still sitting in the mud. “Wonder how long til the grass and plants come back. For that matter, how will it come back? You flooded the whole world. Where are the seeds to grow any of the crops or plants back up? I’m beginning to think this was poorly arranged.”

“God isn’t poorly planned.” Aziraphale said exasperated.

“Then maybe this wasn’t God. Maybe it was those Archangels.” Crawley theorized.

“God would have stopped it if it wasn’t in the Plan.” Aziraphale stated. 

“Would She? You said it yourself She hasn’t talked to anyone since the Garden incident when She kicked out Adam and Eve.” Aziraphale looked miserable. “Right?”

“She may have asked where I put my sword.” Aziraphale mumbled.

Crawley smiled widely. “What did you tell Her?” he laughed.

“Said I ‘put it down here somewhere. Lose my own head next.’ She didn’t say anything back.” Aziraphale muttered.

Crawley laughed. “You lied to the Almighty! No wonder she isn’t talking to anyone.” 

“Oh stop. I feel bad enough as it is.” Aziraphale pled. 

“Alright. Alright.” Crawley couldn’t help but to keep laughing but tried to stop at the distressed look on the angel’s face. 

“Hmph. I need to get back to the ark. The animals are still in too close quarters for my peace of mind.” Aziraphale said in an effort to distract the demon from his laughter.

“Alright.” Crawley said standing up and only swaying a bit. Aziraphale shot him a disappointed look which tore at something in Crawley’s stomach. Ignoring it, Crawley watched as Aziraphale spread his wings and took to the sky. “See ya around, Angel.” Crawley said just before Aziraphale took off. 

“Don’t go making me any promises, demon.” Aziraphale said before rising higher into the air and riding the air currents back towards the Ark. 

Crawley watched him go with a twinge in his chest and the not-nausea feeling in his belly. Why was Aziraphale so familiar a name? Every time they met, the demon was reminded again of his name and left wondering if he had known him before the Fall. And every time he was left without answers. This time was no different. Turning away once the angel was out of sight, he began the work of getting the humans set up in a colony and planting what food they had seeds for to brighten up the squelching mud underfoot.


	5. Before the Fall Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale before the Fall.

Some angels were made a little different. The light that they were formed in shifting and flowing during the shaping. One of the Cherubim was like this. Aziraphale was always just a little to the left of his fellows. Eager to please but just as content by himself in quiet contemplation than in the groups that the angels usually congregated in. He had a thirst for knowledge and an unshakeable faith in The Lord his Mother. As a cherub his four faces watched all the comings and goings of his fellows with a patient and attentive eye. 

That is not to say that he did not interact with his fellow angels, he did and was well liked by those he spoke with. The seraphim enjoyed his company for his thirst for knowledge and his unshakable faith. His fellow Cherubs enjoyed his attentive and protective nature. The Thrones enjoyed his dedication to Her Will. The rest of the angels appreciated how he did not lord his rank over them but spoke with each in turn according to their measure and their jobs. He was a guardian and a protector and though there was nothing to protect from in the time before Time he exuded an aura of steel and safety to those around him. 

He did not however, allow others to groom his wings and so was unaware that there was a name in the space between his wings and even less aware of what that name was. He should have been more concerned. 

“Aziraphale, come and join us. We are discussing our new assignments.” A voice rang out and while it did not startle Aziraphale he found himself tensing the slightest bit. He put his hand to the flaming sword at his belt and let the eyes on his eagle face meet those of the Seraphim that had called out to him with a smile, as much of a smile as an eagle can. 

Turning he sees a group of Seraphim and Cherubim sitting and their hands tangled in each other's wings. “Hello, Seraphiel.” He approaches a bit awkwardly the sword at his belt unwieldy. “How can I help you today?” He smiles awkwardly. 

“Come sit with us, Aziraphale,” one of the cherubs asked him as he approached. Aziraphale smiled tensely. 

“Aziraphale doesn’t groom with others, Parymel.” Seraphiel said. Her tone gentle and without any trace of mockery toward either Parymel for not know or for Aziraphale for not partaking in the grooming like everyone else.

“I see. Still, Aziraphale. Sit with us at least.” Parymel said kindly.

Aziraphale smiled and sat. “Thank you, Parymel.”

“We’ve been discussing the plans for Her garden. It looks quite beautiful.” Parymel said kindly. 

“I’m set to start guarding the Western gate when it’s finished. I’m not sure what I’m guarding it from but it sounds exciting.” Yomyael said.

“I’m guarding the Eastern. Perhaps we will see one another.” Aziraphale told him. 

“It would be nice to see another friendly face. Mathlai,” One of the other angel’s nods their head in greeting, “is working at the Northern gate and Parymel at the Southern. It’s nice for us all to get together before our assignments.” Yomyael smiled.

Aziraphale nodded to each of the angels. “Yes. It’s nice to know who we will be working with. Any ideas of what is going in the garden? One of the architects I spoke with mentioned trees and another said something about ducks. The plans looked quite interesting.”

“You spoke with the architects?” Yomyael asked surprised.

“They are quite interesting. They have a lot to say about what they are working on and are very enthusiastic. They know so much about the plan it’s refreshing to talk to the others.” Aziraphale said nervously and Seraphiel smiled.

“I think it’s kind of you to speak with the others about their work.” Mathlai said. “Are their plans very exciting?”

“Yes. Of course She is keeping some things close to Her as She should but the things She is letting us know about are exciting, things like nebulas that glow and ducks that swim in something called water. It’s going to be beautiful.” Aziraphale said. 

“Aziraphale,” A new voice called out excitedly and Aziraphale smiled and stood. 

“Mesriel,” Aziraphale greeted. 

“Aziraphale. I got new orders. I’m a Watcher. I may not get to be down on Her creation but I get to see it all the time. It’s going to be so beautiful.” Mesriel said not quite jumping for joy.

“I’m so happy for you, Mesriel. You’ve worked really hard understanding those plans and getting them done for Her.” Aziraphale told her. “Here let me introduce you to some of my fellow Cherub, Mathlai, Parymel, and Yomyael as well as the Seraph Seraphiel.” “I am honored to meet you all,” Mesriel said bowing slightly to the higher ranking angels. “I have to go, Aziraphale. I just wanted to share the news with you.” 

“I am glad that you did, Mesriel.” Aziraphale said before she waved excitedly and wandered off.

“Do you spend much time with the lower choirs, Aziraphale?” Parymel asked. 

“As much time with them as with the Thrones and Seraphim, even the other Cherubim. I wander often and there are always new angels to meet.” Aziraphale said with much less enthusiasm as Mesriel but the smile on his face was wide. “In fact I was set to go and meet with some of the archangels soon so I will regretfully have to leave you now.” He added. 

“We look forward to working more closely with you, Aziraphale.” Mathlai said as Aziraphale nodded to them all and walked away. The others continued their grooming until word reached them of a situation.

Aziraphale had gone to speak with the archangels as he had told them and found himself with a group of archangels and angels wandering toward a group gathering in the distance. 

“I just don’t understand. Why do we need to guard the garden? What could have been created that would be a threat?” Sealtiel asked. 

“I don’t know. It isn’t our place to ask those questions, Sealtiel. We just need to trust that our jobs please Her and that She made us as we are meant to be.” Aziraphale responded. 

“Aziraphale,” A voice called out to him and he stopped. 

“Ambriel, what seems to be the problem? You seem distressed.” Aziraphale asked.

“We must go. The Cherubs are being summoned.” Ambriel said nodding to the archangels.

“We’ll head back to the workshops, Aziraphale. Come find us when you are done?” Sealtiel asked.

“Yes, of course.” Aziraphale replied turning to follow his fellow Cherub. They hurried out of the halls and into the armoury where the were outfitted for a fight and Aziraphale noticed his fellow Guardians minus one. Yomyael was missing. 

“Mathali, Parymel, where is Yomyael?” He asked making his way through the crush of angelic bodies and to their sides. 

“When the call came, he rushed out. We thought he was coming here but no one has seen him.” Mathlai admitted strapping on his armour.

Aziraphale nodded his head in understanding as he too began putting on his armour. 

“What I want to know is who we are fighting.” Parymel said as they finished and grabbing up their weapons and heading out of the armoury and into the square. 

“There is rebellion in the ranks of the angels.” The Metatron called out backed by the Seraphim. Aziraphale saw the Powers gathered and knew they were in trouble. “You are to put them down. Cast them from the Heavens.”

With a cheer, and so many looking at the missing in their ranks, they marched out of the weapons square armed for war and into the Gathering Halls. As the shouting assembly came into view, Aziraphale saw the Seraph Lucifer atop the dais rousing the assembly into anger and several angels that he was acquainted with in the crowd and his heart cracked knowing what was in store for his friends. Tightening his grip on his flaming sword, Aziraphale charged into the fray with the others per his orders though he refused to turn his weapon to killing blows he pushed forward pressing the assembly backwards out of the Hall and towards the Gates. The sound of steel on steel, pleas for mercy, and the cries of the injured rang in his ears as he came up against artisans, Watchers, Principalities, and even his fellow Cherubim. All the spheres were gathered here and though some looked around in fear and confusion, none were let past the wall of Seraphim with their spears that were bringing up the rear and pushing out toward the edge of the Heavens. 

The Gates of Heaven were thrown open and the abyss waited just past the Silver Gates. The crowd was pressed backwards and the screams started in earnest as the first of the rebels began to Fall. Their wings crushed int he sea of bodies and incapable of gathering the ether under their wings to fly up and out of the freefall they were trapped in. Aziraphale recognized his brother Yomyael as well as others, Agares-A Seraph, Asbeel-a Throne, Caim-the artisan in charge of the weavers who designed the spider web, Balam- a Dominion, Carreau-a missing Power, Danjel-a Watcher, Arakiel-one of the architects of the fig, others he knew in passing but had not talked with at length. All of them dedicated to their jobs and Aziraphale wondered, what went wrong? He realized his armour was coated in golden and silver blood and his face was wet with tears as he stood gazing down at the rapidly dwindling mass of feathers and flesh that had burst into flame as they streaked down past the skies and into the dark depths of the ether. When he finally turned away, Aziraphale was alone and he made his way slowly back to the armoury to wash out the blood. 

There were cries coming from the Gathering Halls as he made his way past and the voice of the Metatron echoing out the great doors and into the corridor where Aziraphale was passing. “They have questioned God. They have questioned Her Plan. They have rebelled against Her power and they are not to be missed or mourned.” And a cry went up against the pronouncement.

Despite the edict from the Metatron, Aziraphale could not stop his tears until long after the blood had been washed out of his clothing and off his hands and weapons. Aziraphale mourned in the quiet of the armoury and in the quiet of the Housing Halls and in the moments between. He was not alone in his mourning for all of Heaven was subdued in the unnumbered days that followed. Aziraphale was not to know this as he was stationed at the Garden the following morning. And he mourned even unto the temptation of the humans and their own casting out. And he mourned again for them.


End file.
